This invention relates generally to anti-hijacking system, more specifically to method and system for countering hijacking attempts aboard an airplane by activating chemical spray systems, laser guns, and alarm system incorporated within the airplane.
This application is related to a co-pending application filed on Oct. 22, 2001, entitled WIRELESS REMOTE CONTROL OF SYSTEMS FOR COUNTERING HOSTILE ACTIVITY ABOARD AN AIRPLANE.
Airline security measures have been applied to a large extent at the ground level. Some of the tools that have been used are to have the passengers pass through metal detectors, carry-on baggage being screened via x-ray equipment, and random checks on selected baggage for analysis of trace chemicals. The events which occurred in the United States, on Sep. 11, 2001 namely the hijackers taking control of the aircraft and purposely slamming the airliners into World Trade Towers and the Pentagon, obviate the need for more drastic defense measures aboard the commercial airliners. This patent application is directed to method and system for countering/foiling hostile activity aboard an airplane and is intended to be used in conjunction with other security and defense methods already in use, such as having plain clothes security marshals aboard the airliners.
Prior art is generally directed to robbery deterrent systems or anti-carjacking devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,461 (Gilbert) is directed to robbery deterrent system for convenience stores. In the system of the Gilbert patent, aerosol incapacitating agent is delivered immediately upon the detection of a firearm discharge, or in response to an employee activated trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,303 (Fegely) is directed to anti-burglar booby trap device. In the Fegly patent, a pressurized container is moveably mounted in the anti-burglar device between an actuatable position and an inactuatable position. When the pressurized container is in the actuatable position, opening a door or a window will cause the device to discharge fluid from the pressurized container. In the inactuatable position, the anti-burglar device will permit the door or window to be opened without causing the device to discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,359 (Vandoninck) is directed to a device for generating fog.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,752 (Fletcher) is directed to robbery deterrent apparatus. In the Fletcher patent, a plurality of nozzles dispense a disabling fluid chemical upon activation of a control valve by the foot pedal and cash register positioned switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,563 (Abe Jr.) is directed to an anti-hijack system for an automobile. In the Abe Jr. patent, spray nozzles are in the window well of the front windshield of a car in such a manner that the spray impinges upon a person outside the vehicle and in vicinity of the driver""s door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,541 (Bajorek) is directed to a remote controlled theft deterrent system.
The prior art directed to robbery deterrent systems and anti car-jacking devices is not well adapted to anti-terrorist activities aboard an airplane. Accordingly, this invention is directed to method and system for countering hijacking attempts by activating chemical spray systems, fogging systems, laser guns, alarm systems, and means of activating them. The method and system of this patent application comprises different modalities which can be used to complement each other in debilitating or rendering the perpetrators non-functional.
In one aspect of the invention, chemically inert agents such as fog producing agents are stored in pressurized cylinders aboard the airliner. Under the appropriate situation, a member of the flight crew can activate a system whereby fog is quickly released into cabin for disrupting the hijackers. A sound alarm system can also be activated with fog release in order to disrupt the activities of the hijackers.
In another aspect of the invention, the spraying action for fog and chemicals is divided into sections so as to activate an individual section or combined areas in the passenger compartment, depending on the situation.
In another aspect of the invention, non-lethal incapacitating chemical agents which affect the central nervous system (CNS), such as inhalants, general anesthetics, and irritants may be selectively released by the appropriate flight crew into the cabin, for disrupting hijacking attempt.
In another aspect of the invention, laser guns which are strategically pointed behind the cockpit door (and other areas in the cabin), can be selectively used by appropriate personnel and under appropriate conditions.
These systems can be activated from the control panel within the cockpit, or from anywhere within the plane via a wireless transmitter. Therefore, in another aspect of the invention, a customized wireless transmitter sends encoded radiofrequency signals for communication and activation of any single or combination of anti-hijacking modalities, described in this patent application.
In successfully defending against a terrorist attack it is imperative that multiple modalities are available to the defending team to choose from, and that these modalities can function selectively, or simultaneously, or sequentially. For example, fogging can be used with laser guns, or spraying aerosol chemicals and fogging can be used in combination. As each hostile situation is different in intensity and terrorist""s abilities, an adequate defense system requires surprise element and flexibility of operation.